1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to N-cyanoaziridines.
2. Prior Art
Brigl, Berichte, vol. 45, page 1557 (1912) purports to show an N-cyanoimine in formula II. He rejects it as not representing the compound he prepared from cyanamide and acetoacetic ester.
Goldberg and Golov, Reactions of Cyanamide and Ketones, Khim. Nauka i Prom. 4, 138 (1959); C.A. vol. 53, col. 16953 (1959) purport to show the preparation of N-cyanoimines by reaction of cyanamide with ketones. The reaction products have an indeterminate structure, however, and are not the compounds of the invention.
No prior art appears to exist with respect to N-cyanoaziridines.
WARNING: Cyanogen azide is explosive when free or nearly free of solvent and should then be handled with great care. It can be used, however, with comparative safety in dilute or moderately concentrated solution.